Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display system and a control method of the same, and more particularly to a display system and a control method of the same, in which a plurality of display apparatuses display a multi-screen.
Description of the Related Art
A display system of the related art may form a multi-screen through a plurality of display apparatuses in order to provide a more improved image to a user.
The plurality of display apparatuses may be individually connected to power sources and receive power. However, it takes much time and costs to connect the plurality of display apparatuses and the power sources, respectively. Thus, it is efficient to supply power from a single power source to the plurality of display apparatuses. Each display apparatus instantaneously needs a higher current at an initial operation than that in a normal operation.
However, the supplied power has a limited amount of electricity. Therefore, if the plurality of display apparatuses are all driven at the initial operation, a problem may arise in supplying the power since the current higher than that in the normal operation is instantaneously used.